


Could You Fall For A Woman Like Me

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Sammy Blais, Women in the NHL, female jaden schwartz, female robert thomas, minimal angst, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Sammi Blais was A LOT! She was loud, and brash, and she was wild and Vince wouldn’t change a single thing about her.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Brayden Schenn (mentioned), Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk (mentioned) - Relationship, Sammy Blais/Vince Dunn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Could You Fall For A Woman Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Woman Like Me" by Little Mix

1.I always say what I'm feeling. I was born without a zip on my mouth. Sometimes I don't even mean it, it takes a little while to figure me out

Sammi never really thought before opening her mouth. She was brash and loud and unapologetic about it. And her whole life she had been told to be quieter. That it wasn’t ladylike to say whatever popped into her head. But she shrugged that off. She played hockey - that wasn’t exactly ladylike either.

And Vince was the first guy she had ever met who wasn’t offended or who wanted her shut up once in a while. He laughed more often than not when she was running her mouth. The only time he ever told her to shut up was with a smile. He only ever asked “God, do you ever stop talking?” with a fond tone and soft smile, occasionally when the soft laugh he only ever used with her.

He never tuned her out, listened to her ramble even if she was rambling in French and he had no idea what she was saying. Even dead tired, he always had time for her.

He learned early on what her various forms of rambling meant and knew how to respond. And he learned faster than anyone else Sammi had ever met and he was so content to just listen to her.

2.I like my coffee with two sugars in it

Sammi stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen - just woken up, hair a mess, hoodie thrown over her head, the bottoms of her Hello Kitty sleep shorts just visible. 

“Made you your coffee,” Vince slid a mug across the counter, looking only slightly more awake than her.

“Bless you,” she whispered and Vince suspected it was mostly to her coffee.

They stood in the kitchen in silence for a couple minutes before Vince’s face scrunched, “Is that mine?”

“Probably,” Sammi shrugged, she sniffed the hood and found traces of the scent of his shampoo, “Mine now, though.”

Vince looked ready to argue for a minute before he shook his head and laughed before asking if she wanted eggs or pancakes for breakfast.

“Surprise me,” Sammi hummed closing her eyes as she took another sip of her coffee, “Imma go get dressed.”

And Vince laughed as she made no move toward the stairs before he pulled the eggs out.

“Cheese?” he asked.

“Of course,” he replied in unison with Sammi, who laughed in return.

“Husband material, Dunner,” she flashed him a smile before getting distracted by her phone - Pear was apparently awake now, so the GC was starting to get busy.

3.High heels and my jewellery dripping

Sammi liked to get dressed up. Not dressed up like Robbi, who was all flowy dresses and simple make up. Not like Jaden, who had to be practically wrestled into a dress but would wear killer heels that seemed to do something that made Schenner’s brain stop working.

No. Sammi was sparkly tight dresses that hugged her figure, and high heels, and dramatic make-up, and definitely seemed to channel Alexis Rose.

And Vince always thought she shone brighter than anything else, her smile and laugh icing on the cake. And she already had two inches on him and she really didn’t need that much added height but, damn, if he loved what they did to her legs.

He didn’t know why it took him so long to notice, but they were in the middle of bar, surrounded by their teammates and she was wearing the stupid necklace he got her - this dinky star necklace he saw online when he was a little drunk and decided he needed to get for her.

“You’re wearing it?!” Vince’s eyes were wide and his drunk brain wanted to touch it but the voice of reason in his head (it sounded a lot like Colton) reminded him that the pendant was resting right above her boobs and his teammates were assholes who would fine him if they thought he was feeling up his girlfriend (like Schenner and Jaden weren’t practically fucking on the small part of the bar meant for meant for dancing).

Sammi looked confused for a minute before looking down and laughing, “Yeah! I love it.”

“It’s just a -”

“It’s exactly the kind of necklace I like.”

“It’s cheap.” Vince pouted, “I’ll replace it.”

Sammi smiled softly at him, placing the pendant in his hand and laughing lightly when Vince started tracing over the design, “I love it because it’s from you.”

“I’ll get you a better one. This time when I’m sober.”

Sammi laughed before taking his hand and dragging him over to where Robbi was kicking Rou’s ass at Pool, “Come on, we’ll do chicks vs dicks when Robbi’s done beating Rousky.”

Vince just nodded, because not only did those heels do great things for her legs, they also did wonderful things for her ass and her dress was tight and he was easily distracted.

4.Drink and I get all fired up

Drunk Sammi would fight someone. In fact, the number of times she had to be stopped from fighting someone was probably higher than it should be - One memorable occasion Jaden made Colton swoop in and literally carry Sammi out of the bar, all while Sammi kept shouting (in French and English) at the man who had tried to get too friendly with her at the bar, Jaden had trailed after them. Vince had gotten back to Sammi’s room to catch Jaden in the middle of her well-worn lecture on being smart and not starting bar fights.

But Jaden also knew a lost cause when she saw one, so she sighed heavily when Vince entered and headed for the door throwing “Use protection” over her shoulder as she left.

“That wrapped up quicker than usual,” Vince chuckled.

“She’s a little drunk,” Sammi shrugged, “and she likes making out with Schenner when she’s drunk.”

“She always likes making out with Schenner,” Vince toed out of his shoes and flopped down on the bed next to her, “She made out with him at Center Ice last year.”

“I would say drunk-on-the-Cup counts as a type of drunk.” Sammi grinned, “I think it’s sweet, you know? They’ve been together for so long and she still likes just kissing him.”

“I understand, I guess,” Vince looked over at her with a smirk, “I mean, kissing you is pretty great.”

Sammi blushed but pushed herself to roll on top of him and leaned down to hover just over his lips, “Let’s stop talking about Team Mom, eh? I wanna have drunk sex.”

And Vince laughed brightly before he pulled her down and connected their lips, sighing contentedly into the kiss as she settled her body on top of his and perfectly fine if that was all they did all night. Because sometimes, as great as sex with Sammi was, sometimes he just really liked kissing her.

5.Insecure but I'm working with it, many things that I could get rid of. Ain't about to give it up

Vince knocked on her door before opening it. The only reason they even had separate rooms was so that their moms weren’t worried about them “living in sin” or whatever - Vince hadn’t really been paying attention when they were expressing their concerns about Vince and Sammi moving in together. Also because they both had way too many clothes for one closet

“Hey,” he poked his head in, “I was thinking about ordering Thai for dinner? You want delivery or King and I? I’ll go pick it up since you did last time -”

He cut himself off when he saw her standing there, in front of the mirror, arms around her stomach and looking at her reflection.

“Am I fat?” she asked, not even looking over at him.

“No.” Vince responded earnestly, stepping into the room.

“I’m fat, and my head is too big, and I’m too loud, and -”

“Samantha Blais,” Vince cut her off, coming to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned a little as he had to go up on his toes to be able to hook his chin over her shoulder, meeting her eyes in their reflection, “You are the person of my dreams.”

“But you’re so… and I’m… not.”

“To me, you are beautiful. And my opinion matters more than some idiot in the comments section because I love you, Sammi. I love you so much. And those assholes don’t know you like I do. They don’t see you like I do. But I think you’re perfect.” Vince turned his head and pressed a kiss to her neck, pressing his smile against her skin when she laced their fingers together, “Do you need a girls night? I can go chill at Mac’s for the night if you need Robbi and Jaden to come over.”

“No. It’s skype-date night for Robbi and Matthew and Jaden mentioned Schenner has a surprise for her tonight - she didn’t sound thrilled about it.” Sammi bumped their heads together softly, “And I believe you mentioned King and I.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Vince asked, because he had seen Robbi when the comments got to her. Worse, he had seen Jaden when she reached her own tipping point during games and the aftermath of that was terrifying - she would’ve punched Marchand if Vladi hadn’t literally pulled her away by the back of her jersey (she did continue yelling at him even as she was almost pushed onto the bench).

“Do you love me?” Sammi responded, turning her head to look at him.

“Yes,” Vince replied earnestly, it was the easiest question he had ever been asked, “I do.”

“Then I’m okay.” Sammi nodded, kissing his nose.

“Do you love me?” Vince smirked back at her.

“Oui, je t'aime beaucoup,” Sammi replied, kissing him softly.

And Vince was so far gone for this girl.

6.I made a few mistakes, I regret it nightly

Sammi wasn’t perfect, she made mistakes like every other human being. And her brain liked to remind her of them as she was trying to fall asleep. Whether it was a mistake during a game or something stupid she did as a child.

Reminders from her past liked to hit her particularly hard when she was trying to fall asleep after a bad loss. But Vince always seemed to know and he always seemed to know what to do - usually it was as simple as wrapping his arms tighter around her and moving so she could tuck her face into his neck.

7.I broke a couple hearts that I wear on my sleeve

Sammi’s first game in Montreal, she had a ton of family and friends come - including one of her exs. He had been the son of a family friend, which made their break-up worse because she broke his heart and he couldn’t exactly erase her from his life.

And she knew she could do a lot worse in the ex-boyfriend category - Jaden, for example, had dated several jerks and a handful of assholes - but that didn’t mean she wanted to flaunt her new boyfriend. And it wasn’t intentional flaunting, but Vince was her boyfriend and he had actually volunteered to meet the entire family and all her friends from home at the same time because he was a crazy person. 

So when she reached Richard, she squeezed Vince’s hand slightly before letting it go and hugging Richard.

“Hi,” she breathed out as his arms wrapped around her, “how are you?”

“I’m doing okay,” he smiled sadly, nodding toward where Vince was standing and shuffling his feet, “That your new boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Sammi nodded, “Richie, this is Vince.”

“Hi,” Vince stuck his hand out and, after a minute, Richard shook it, “I’ve heard a lot of good things about you. You mean a lot to Sammi.”

Richard gave him a sad smile because they all knew that Vince was part of why Sammi ended things with Richard.

“I’ve heard a lot of good about you, too,” Richard eventually responded before turning to look at Sammi. He hugged her tight one more time and kissed her forehead before saying, “I should head out. Traffic’s always awful after games.”

“Richie,” Sammi stopped him as he started walking away, “don’t be a stranger, okay? We’ve known each other our whole lives.”

“Samantha!” Sammi’s mom called her over and Sammi jogged over, Vince huffing out a laugh.

“Take care of her, okay?” Richard addressed Vince, “I saw myself marrying her, had since we were kids. But then she met you and I had never seen her talk about someone the way she talked about you, had never seen anyone get the reactions out of her that you get. Never seen her as happy as you make her. So, you need to take care of her.”

“I will,” Vince replied, shaking Richard’s hand one more time before joining Sammi, who was now holding someone’s baby and cooing to it in French.

8.My momma always said "Girl, you're trouble" and and now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me

She had always been a wild child. Not in the troublemaking sense, but in the tom-boy-getting-into-fights-to-prove-she-was-better-than-the-boys, never-able-to-keep-herself-from-getting-dirty, ultra-competitive trouble maker. Her mom would always shake her head, fondly call her “ma petite fauteur de troubles” and then help her clean up.

Now, at twenty-four, she was still just as much of a wrecking ball - really, probably worse, because she had added being a heavy hitter to her style. 

At first, she had worried a little, but the look of awe on Vince’s face after she laid out some poor third-or-fourth liner who underestimated her. She knew what it did to him to see her throw her weight around. 

It usually resulted in a filthy, promising makeout session or a quickie in a closet before loading onto the bus or heading home, always promising more at the quickest convenience.

Vince liked her, he liked everything that made her who she was. And that was something that she cherished.

And he definitely liked when she used her size to her advantage in other ways, too. Particularly when she perched on top of him, hair cascading over her shoulders as she smirked down at him and held his wrists down over his head.

He did not like it when they were fighting over the last egg roll and she decided to sit on him to prevent him from getting to it - by that point Robbi had usually stolen it but it was the principle of it. 

9.And every time we touch, boy you make me feel weak

From the first time they hooked up, before they actually got together, Vince seemed to know exactly how to touch her. He knew exactly how to kiss her, to make her whine or sigh, to make her moan, make her scream. He loved that he knew exactly what to do to get the desired reactions from her. 

But he also knew how to sweep her off her feet in a romantic sense. He took her out for dinners, knew when a bottle of wine and homemade dinner in front of the tv was preferred. She loved it when they cooked together, trying (and sometimes failing spectacularly) to make new recipes. 

He always seemed to know what she needed. He had always known.

And he may be soft for her, but she was weak for him. And she always had been.

10.And baby, just be mine for the weekend, we can get a takeaway and sit on the couch

“What do you want for dinner?” Vince asked, head leaned back against the back of the couch while they binged Avatar.

“I don’t wanna move.” Sammy mumbled, wrapping her blanket tighter around herself, “Can we order delivery from somewhere?”

“Where d’you think?” Vince pulled his phone out and pulled up Postmates.

“Shake Shack.”

Vince laughed but entered in their orders - going back and forth with her on which flavor shake would be the best option and the pros and cons of just getting one of each flavor.

True to her words from earlier, when the doorbell rang, she turned and pouted at Vince until he groaned playfully and stood up to get the food.

“ ‘M not feeding you, so sit up,” he rolled his eyes and she whined up but sat up and made grabby hands at the chocolate shake.

“Did you get cheese fries?” she asked, pulling herself into a sitting position like it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

“I got, like, four orders.” Vince laughed, setting the food out on the coffee table.

“So you didn’t get yourself any?” she grinned over at him.

And Vince threw his head back and laughed.

11.You got them blue jeans with a rip up in them

“Why are you wearing those?!” Sammi laughed, opening her hotel room door to see Vince standing there in the ridiculous ripped jeans that he would get hell from the team for.

“I like ‘em!” Vince defended, walking into the room.

“God, you’re gonna get Steener’s old man rant again,” she shook her head and headed back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

“I like the old man ran,” Vince grinned, leaning against the doorframe and watching her carefully applying her eyeliner, “It’s funny.”

“Well, he may have a distraction tonight,” Sammi laughed, “Matthew is meeting up at the bar. And you know how Robbi and Matthew are.”

“I hope she gets the crap fines out of her,” Vince grumbled. 

He and Sammi were usually the ones getting fined for PDA - again, somehow Jaden and Schenner avoided it, Vince suspected favoritism - but Robbi and Matthew were ridiculous.

“You know,” Sammi smirked, “As stupid as they are, those jeans DO make your ass look good.”

“Why do you think I wear them?” he grinned, “Gotta keep my lady happy.”

Sammi laughed brightly in response and Vince’s grin widened. 

Her laugh was his favorite sound and he wanted to spend the rest of his life making it happen.

12.My hair with your fingers in it

Vince loved Sammi’s hair.

He would absentmindedly play with it when they were just chilling on the couch. Or on the bus, or plane, when her head was on his shoulder and she was dozing.

He liked tangling his fingers in her hair when they made-out...and other things.

He loved that she had little to no control over it - though her hair listened to her better than Robbi’s hair listened to Robbi. He always enjoyed watching her wrestle it into submission.

It may only fall to her shoulders, but it was just as wild as the girl it belonged to.

13\. Could you fall for a woman like me?

Sammi Blais was A LOT! She was loud, and brash, and she was wild and Vince wouldn’t change a single thing about her.


End file.
